


The Cedar Hearth Tavern

by WinterEyes18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, Family Fluff, Faun - Freeform, Gen, Hispanic Character, Minotaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes18/pseuds/WinterEyes18
Summary: “Calla we’re going to be late” my mother called me from the main room of the house.“Coming mama”





	The Cedar Hearth Tavern

* * *

“Calla we’re going to be late” my mother called me from the main room of the house.

“Coming mama” I quickly fixed my boysenberry colored hair and my dress, adjusting the rings on my mid-length, curved black ram-like horns, then ran down the stairs. My 8’6 Minotaur mother stood by the fireplace, fixing the heirloom necklace my abuela gave her when she was my age before she passed away. A picture of my abuela and abuelo sat in an intricate picture frame on the fireplace, under pictures of generations before me and my mama. 

“You ladies ready to go” my 5'10 Faun father stepped out of the kitchen whipping his hands on a small towel.

“I’m ready papa” I smiled down at my small father. I’m only 15yrs old but I already stand at 8’1. Mama thinks I might grow a few more inches but not by much, since I’m half Faun and Fauns don't grow taller than 6 feet.

“I’m ready” mama says as she crouches down to papas height and kisses his nose. A light dust of red appeared across his pale cheeks. His brown Faun ears twitched. 

“Okay then, let's get going” his fluffy brown tail flicked around behind him. Even though they’ve been together for almost 20 years, papa still gets flustered when mama gives him any form of affection. Mama chuckled as papa quickly walked out the door. She gently grabbed my hand and pulled me with her to follow my father. Her light grey hand continued to hold my white one as we walked toward the town cemetery. Papa almost jogged to keep up with us. A few other Hispanic families, about a forth of the town, all headed in the same direction as us. A variety of different creatures in a variety of colors, some two legged some having four or more. The noise of multiple different quiet conversations around us reached my ears as small children ran past, a little Naga child slithering after them as they all laughed. Two adult Nagas were quietly slithering behind us as eight more little Nagas slithered around them. I stopped paying attention to the other creatures around me, only being aware enough to make sure I didn't accidentally step on anyone. A light squeeze on my left hand made my attention direct onto my mother.

"Are you okay cariño" her one grey and one green eyes looked at me with slight concern. 

"Yea I'm okay mama" I smiled. She didn't say anything else as we passed the outskirts of the cemetery. The crowd around us dispersed, each family going to a different grave. My family weaved through the different decorated graves 'til we got to the graves of my mother's parents. Their pictures sat on top of the headstones, both of their graves were decorated with flowers and other offerings from the last two days. I pulled a bead necklace I had made and one white rose out of the pockets of my dress. Crouching down I placed the necklace on my abuelas headstone and the rose on my abuelos. Mama and papa did the same, both putting an offering on both graves. We stayed until it got dark and we lit the dozen or so candles before leaving to go home. The next day life continued as normal. The regular townsfolk came to the tavern as usual. A new face would appear every now and then, but I never really paid much attention to who they were. That was until almost a week after Día de Muertos ended. It had started as a normal day until the clock struck noon and a rough looking Anthro Wolf came through the saloon style doors. He had multiple scars across his dark grey face. He quickly took a seat at the bar where mama was cleaning a tankered. I stood nearby and listened as the grey wolf ordered a beer. A regular sitting near me asked if we had any Hennessy in the bar. I told him that I didn't know and that I'd be back in a second. I asked my mama if we had any in Español, like I usually did. She didn’t get the chance to answer my question as the grey wolf growled, "Speak English bitch." My mother immediately snapped to look at him. Her mismatched eyes narrowed dangerously and the only two creatures near him, a female Khajiit and a female Anthro Rabbit, slowly inched out of the range of my mother's anger.

"Do not call mí hija such a vulgar name" she growled quietly, her accent becoming thick like it always did when she was angry. I could tell she was using all of her willpower to not head-butt the guy with her short ram-like black horns. It was easy to tell, even with the wolf sitting on a barstool, that mama towered over him by probably a foot. The wolf didn't back down, even though it was clear he was out matched.

"I do what I want, Cow" that insult made her snap. In speeds faster than you'd think someone like her could move, she head-butt the wolf right in his nose. The force of the impact knocked him back, making him fall off the stool and onto his back. I quickly stepped back as mama walked past me, around the bar and grabbed the wolf by the front of his shirt. 

"I do not tolerate that kind of attitude in my tavern and I'm a Minotaur, get it right" she hauled the guy up and threw him out the door. The patrons inside were silent for a second before erupting into celebration, everyone clapping and some cheered. Mama huffed, closed her eyes and calmed down before she finally answered my earlier question. After that the day continued as it did before, except for some people gave me bigger tips. After mama threw that wolf out, I never saw him again and I think every creature in town was happy about that. With the town being a melting pot of different cultures and creatures, anyone who didn't have an open mind and accept people didn't stay very long.


End file.
